Fenris Wolf (Watcher Datafile)
FENRIS WOLF The Fenris wolf is an offspring of Loki and the giantess Angerboda. When the Fenris wolf tries to steal the apples of Idunn from a women a hunter chases the wolf off and banishes him to Varinhem. As the Fenris wolf grew older the Asgardians feared it not be safe to allow him to roam free because he grew stronger as he grew. Eventually It lead to the playing a game with him to see how easily he could snap the bonds placed over his mouth. Every time they put it though he would break it with ease so it eventually lead to Odin talking to the dwarfs to made and enchanted line Gleipnir. They made it for the wolf but as they went to put it around the wolves neck he sensed something might be wrong so he said to them he’d have to have one of them put their hand in his mouth as a sign of trust. The point of it was so if the fetter was truly unbreakable then Fenris wolf would bite the god Tyr arm off. Affiliations Solo 3D12, Buddy D8, Team 2D10 Distinctions Bound by Glepnir, Devourer of Gods and Men, Spawn of Loki and Angrboda Power Sets DEVOURER OF GODS Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Growth D10, Mystic Resistance D10, Shapeshifting D10, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Senses D10, Superhuman Speed D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Claws and Fangs. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back the highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Crushing Bite. Double Godlike Strength on an action against a single target, then step back Godlike Strength. Spend a doom die to recover. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused when Fenris Wolf’s Ragnarok Condition Limit is activated. SFX: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. After dealing physical trauma to a character, or a transition scene, which is being spend devouring a character, step up Shapeshifting when imitating that characters form and behavior. Limit: Bonds of Gleipnir. Fenris Wolf is bound to his Cave in Varinheim. If you pool includes a Devourer of Gods power, both 1 and 2 on your dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied to Fenris Wolf. Fenris Wolf only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Huge. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit between narrow rocks, and other problems. Turn a Devourer of the Gods power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Ragnarok Condition. When Bonds of Gleipnir is shut down, or during Ragnarok, Fenris Wolf adds a die to all of his Affiliations and gains “End of Odin” as an additional Distinction. Specialties Combat Grandmaster D12, Menace Master D10, Wildernes Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Animal